First-Mate Mollie
'First-Mate Mollie ' is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is a swashbuckling pirate who serves Red Jessica as her first mate on Crimson Isle.Mr. Smee has a massive crush on her. She is voiced by Melissa Rauch. Background Not much is known about Mollie's past before arriving in Never Land, what is known as revealed by Red Jessica, Mollie is every pirate captain ideal first mate. As Smee revealed she inspired him into becoming a first mate himself. Role in the series Mollie makes her first appearance in the episode Smee-erella!, assisting Red Jessica with her pirate convention. Captain Hook, Sharky and Bones were the first to arrive at the con Hook was thrilled to be in the company of his beloved Red Jessica who introduce Hook to Mollie, who already knew of the captain nefarious reputation. Smee soon arrives after being transformed into the dashing, swashbuckling "Buck Buccaneer" by Pip the Pirate Genie. Mr. Smee finally gets the chance to meet Mollie who wasn't the only one fascinated by Buck Buccaneer Red Jessica was also fascinated with new pirate much to the jealousy of Captain Hook. During the first event of the Pirate Convention festivities Rosie played the damsel in distress. Sharky and Bones were the first contested to try to rescue the adorable kitten but the two musical pirates failed much to the amusement to Rosie giving off a giggle. Mollie encouraged Mr. Smee to try and rescues the kitten which he agrees. Unknown to Smee Captain Hook armed with his grappling hook- Hook was determined to make Buck look a fool in front of Red Jessica.Jake and his crew alert Smee of Hook's plot and Smee successful rescues Rosie winning the first event at the pirate convention. Later during the pirate waltz, Mollie wanted to dance with Smee but he was dancing with Red Jessica. Captain Hook offers to dance with Mollie much to her confusion. Mollie was right to worry Captain Hook was using Mollie to get on the dance floor so he could make Buck Buccaneer look foolish in front of Red Jessica. But Jake warns Smee yet again thwarting Hook's plot. Mollie learns that Buck Buccaneer whom she has spent the pirate convention with has disappeared and has left behind a golden boot, With the help of Red Jessica go on a non-stop search Jake and his crew suggest they should search the Jolly Roger. After hours, Mollie finally finds her Buck Buccaneer, Mr. Smee. Mollie is last seen with Red Jessica being offered to be her first mate which she accepts and sailing back to Crimson Isle. Episode Appearances Gallery Mollie01.png Smee-Smee-erella13.png Red Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg SmeeRoiseMollie-Smee-rella.png Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella!.jpg Smee-erella!01.jpg Smee-erella!05.jpg Smee-erella!03.jpg Mollie21.png Mollie20.png Mollie19.png Mollie18.png Mollie17.png Mollie16.png Mollie15.png Mollie14.png Mollie10.png Mollie09.png Mollie08.png Mollie07.png Mollie06.png Mollie05.png Mollie04.png Mollie03.png Mollie02.png Mollie22.png Mollie24.png Mollie25.png Mollie26.png Mollie27.png JessHook&Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg JessHook&Mollie-Smee-erella02.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella01.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella01.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella02.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella03.jpg Mollie&Jess-Smee-erella02.jpg Mollie&Jess-Smee-erella01.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella04.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella05.jpg Red JessicaMollie&Smee-Smee-erella03.jpg Red JessicaMollie&Smee-Smee-erella02.jpg Red JessicaMollie&Smee-Smee-erella01.jpg Red Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg03.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella06.jpg Rose-Smee-erella!01.jpg Mollie&Izzy-Smee-erella!01.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella07.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella08.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella09.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella10.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella11.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella02.jpg Red Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg04.jpg Red Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg05.jpg Red Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg06.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella12.jpg Mollie&Smee-Smee-erella13.jpg JessHook&Mollie-Smee-erella01.jpg HookRed Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg01.jpg HookRed Jessica & Mollie-Smee-erella.jpg02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Pirates